1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security of an information service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filtering (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4926130) recently in widespread use is a technology for fulfilling sound development or security of children or the like by performing access restriction on web pages or the like on which harmful content is posted from terminals.
In the conventional techniques, however, for example, when a caution way is taught to children by temporarily showing an example of a harmful web page under the supervision of their parents, setting such as temporary cancellation of application or a change in a filtering level has been troublesome. In particular, when an operation of changing access restriction is set to be easily performed, a risk of unexpected relaxation of the access restriction may increase. On the other hand, when a setting change order is set to be strict, setting change by parents may also be troublesome.